My Prince
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: A sweet and tender moment with your beloved prince. Imagine any prince you want.


**Hihi! Here's another _Be My Princess _fic! Yay! This is more of a Your POV story so hope it good! There is no set Prince, so imagine any one you want. You could even imagine it's a Butler if you prefer, Just take the very last word of this fic and change it to Butler if you like :) **

* * *

><p>His hand softly traced over your lips, his soft colored eyes flickered up to meet your own before leaning forward and ever so slowly pushing your lips together. Your eyes closed the moment your lips met; you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you. His arms circled around your waist pulled you flush up against his body, his tongue traced your bottom lip asking for entrance and you granted it to him. Your tongues met and slowly danced with one another, his hand moved gently down your leg before moving back up bringing your dress up and pulling it off you. You moaned at the touch of his warm hand upon your cool skin "Oh…" he pulled back from your lips and kissed your neck nibbling and sucking his way down as one hand drew circles on your inner thigh, while the other made it way up to your chest.<p>

Your own hands trailed down from his neck to the front of his shirt, you started opening the buttons, the first one, the second, and- "Ah!" you gasped as he moved your panties over and slipped a finger into you "Ohhh…" you moaned as he slipped in another. He moved them slowly before picking up speed, he hummed against your collarbone and squeezed your breast with his other hand, as he listened to the sounds you made and felt the way you moved your hips against his hand.

Distracted by the way he moved his fingers within you; you couldn't focus on the task of removing his shirt, fed up with trying to unbutton that third button, you ripped the shirt apart making him chuckle "Mmm, I quite like that shirt…" you blushed as he moved away from your neck and pecked the corner of your lips. His eyes twinkled with amusement "No matter…" his fingers picked up speed; making you moan louder "I like it when you're feisty" he smirked. You could feel your peak rising, you were so close and he knew it from the way your inner walls clenched around his fingers. He leaned down and traced your ear with his tongue before blowing on it softly making you shiver "that's it, cum for me darling" he whispered before nibbling on your lobe. "Oh!" you cried out, your nails digging into his shoulders as you hit your peak, his sweet naughty words sending you over the edge.

You opened your eyes to see him smiling down at you; he placed a loving kiss upon your lips "beautiful" he whispers.

Slowly the two of you removed each others clothing, he wrapped your legs around his waist as he positioned himself, he gave you a sweet gentle lingering kiss as he entered you, making you both moan with delight. He set a pace that was slow and gentle, filled with so much love your heart swelled for the man above you.

"I love you" he whispered and he kissed you before you could reply, instead you poured all your love for him into that kiss making sure he knew you felt the same. Soon his pace quickened as the feeling of bliss filled you both, only harsh breaths, moans and words of sweet love were whispered as your peaks came closer and closer. The feeling of his skin against yours, his hands roaming your body, his mouth kissing your skin and lips with the occasional words of love leaving it, was become all too much for you. With one last thrust you hit your peak, your back arching off the bed pressing closer to his body as your cried out his name in bliss. Your walls tightening around him begging him to release into you, with another final thrust and a cry of your name, he was soon following you into that little piece of heaven.

The feeling of him stroking and pushing your hair away from your face brought you back to the world of the living and into the arms of your beloved. He was lying beside you with a look of contentment on his face; you smiled up at him and kissed his chest as he tucked you into his body.

Nothing was said between the two of you as you laid within each others arms listening to other breath. You were happy; you were with the man you loved most, after all the struggle to be together, after all the pain and heartache you were finally… finally in the arms of your prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe sooo? Was it any good? I wrote it awhile back :P<br>**

**Liked it? Review please! Thank you!**

**Love,  
><strong>

**Kira~**


End file.
